


Naughty Pup

by hanxlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chansung - Freeform, Dom Bang Chan, Furry, Half-Dog, Half-Human, M/M, Smut, Sub Han Jisung, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanxlix/pseuds/hanxlix
Summary: sorry if there's any grammar mistakes :(lowercase intended
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Naughty Pup

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any grammar mistakes :(  
lowercase intended

jisung was a needy pup. he always needed attention. he didn’t like when chan left. 

he hated the cage. yes, it had a bed, food, and water, but he hated being in it. he knew chan didn’t trust him to roam around the house when he was gone. jisung would often tear up pillows or knock over fragile things. he was a very naughty pup. 

jisung would get very excited when he heard the door open. his tail wagged and hit against the black bars of the cage. he saw chan holding a bag as he walked over to the cage. he kneeled down and smiled at jisung.

“i bought something for you, i think you’ll like it.” chan said. he unlocked the cage and jisung crawled out happily. he put his hands up to chan’s chest and smiled. 

chan opened the bag as jisung’s ears perked up. chan pulled out a bright purple collar and leash with jisung’s name on it. 

“do you like it?” chan asked, smiling at the pup.

“yes! i like it a lot!” jisung yelped. chan undid jisung’s current collar and placed it on the sofa. he unclips the purple collar and places it around jisung’s neck. he clips it again, then runs his hands through jisung’s soft bleached hair. 

“it’s not too tight, is it?” chan asked.

“no, not at all. i love it so much. thank you!” jisung said, tail wagging. chan reached in the bag again and pulled out a bag of dog treats. jisung’s favorite kind.

“i also bought you these, since you’ve been such a good boy lately.” chan said, opening the bag and pulling out a treat and feeding it to jisung. he felt his member twitch a bit, since he loved being praised and would do almost anything just for chan to praise him. 

chan stood up and went to put the treats away. jisung stood up and followed him. as chan reached to the shelf, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

“please… don’t leave me for that long ever again.” jisung whined. he really hated being alone. chan was startled, he felt something hard press against him.

“j-jisung…. are you hard?” chan asked. he was a little shocked. he rarely sees jisung like this, it’s been a long time since he has. 

“y-yes…. i’m in h-heat… c-chan..” jisung stuttered. he could feel his face become hot as he buried his face into chan’s shoulder. chan unwrapped jisung’s arms from his waist and faced him. he caressed jisung’s soft skin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. jisung felt his face become even more hot. when chan pulled away, jisung pulled him right back in. they began making out, tongues twisting in each other’s mouths, exchanging lots of saliva. chan tasted of strawberries, while jisung tasted of lemon. 

when chan pulled away, a lot of saliva dripped off his tongue. even more dripped from jisung’s. chan picked up jisung and carried him into the bedroom, pushing him over onto the bed. he began making out with jisung again, tongues intertwining. jisung grinded his hips against chan’s feeling him get hard with each grind.

chan began to unbutton jisung’s white blouse, tossing it onto the floor, leaving his torso exposed. jisung had a very thin figure, meaning he was easier for chan to work with. 

chan moved down to jisung’s neck and began sucking and kissing it roughly. he even bit a few times, which made jisung yelp. not long after, jisung had large purple marks all over his neck. 

after giving jisung lots of hickeys, chan reached in the bedside drawer and pulled out a pink vibrator. he moved down to jisung’s bottom half, rubbing him through his purple silk panties. they were already soaked with precum. jisung let out a soft yip at chan’s touch. it was the first time anyone had ever touched him like that.

chan turned on the vibrator and lightly pressed it against jisung’s member. he teased jisung with it. even though it was through the panties, jisung couldn’t contain himself, he let out a loud yelp. jisung had to cover his mouth with his hand. he let out a lot of moans, which were muffled. 

“c-chan…. i-i’m g-g-gonna c-cum..” jisung moaned before releasing into his panties. chan turned off the toy, setting it aside. jisung began blushing harder, which he didn’t think was possible. 

chan began to undo his shirt and jeans. his member was already hard from the grinding and seeing how weak jisung was. 

chan laid on the bed and pulled jisung close to his member. jisung began stroking it lightly, while giving it a few licks. jisung had never seen something so massive, he wasn’t sure if he could take it all. he put chan’s member into his mouth, bobbing up and down, curling his tongue around the tip a few times. chan gripped jisung’s soft hair out of pleasure, letting out a few soft moans. 

after a while of normal sucking, jisung began to go deeper and deeper, until it was in the back of his throat. chan gripped his hair more and more, the deeper he went. 

“f-fuck… you’re such a good boy….” chan moaned. he unexpectedly released into jisung’s mouth. jisung pulled away and panted heavily. chan’s cum dripped off of his tongue. he decided to swallow whatever was left. being praised made jisung excited, he liked knowing he did a good job. 

chan caressed him before pushing him over again. he kissed jisung before moving down to his bottom half again. he decided to slide off jisung’s panties. jisung tucked his tail in so it was easier for chan to slide them off. his panties were filled with cum, which made him feel embarrassed. chan took the panties and threw them onto the floor.

chan pushed jisung’s legs up, placing his member at the pup’s entrance. 

“c-chan…. it’s my first time…” jisung whined. he felt even more embarrassed. 

“it’s okay baby, i’ll be gentle.” chan whispered, placing a kiss on jisung’s forehead. 

“n-no… i want you to be rough. i want you to ruin me. my body is all yours.” jisung said. chan never knew jisung was this submissive, but he did what he asked. chan took his member and put it inside jisung. it started off with slow thrusts. chan wanted to start off gentle. he also needed to make sure he wouldn’t crush jisung’s fragile tail. 

after being gentle for awhile, he began thrusting faster and harder, going deeper inside the pup. jisung let out loud moans and yelps. chan had to lean down and kiss jisung to quiet him down. jisung became weaker and weaker, he felt like he was about to burst. 

“fuck baby, you’re so tight.” chan moaned. he let out other soft groans from the amount of pleasure he felt. jisung on the other hand, felt both pain and pleasure. since it was his first time, it was normal for him to experience pain. he had to bite his lip to hold back his tears. he was surprised he could even take chan, considering how big he was. 

“c-chan! i… i’m about to c-cum… i can’t take anymore!” jisung whined. that’s when chan decided to go all out, completely destroying jisung’s weak body. he thrusted the hardest, fastest, and deepest he could, making the poor boy scream with pleasure. 

it wasn’t long before jisung released all over his stomach. chan came inside jisung not long after. he pulled out as jisung’s body was left shaking and his breathing was heavy. some chan’s cum dripped out of jisung onto his tail, making it very sticky. chan caressed jisung’s soft face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“you did such a good job baby, let’s go get you cleaned up.” chan said. he carried jisung into the bathroom and sat him by the sink. he took a warm rag and cleaned both himself and jisung up. 

“i didn’t think you would leave so many marks on me. although, i don’t mind..” jisung said shyly, his face turning bright red again. 

“i’m sorry baby, i wanted to mark you as mine. i needed to make sure that anyone who saw you knows that you’re mine.” chan said, smiling at jisung. 

after getting cleaned up, chan put on some comfortable clothes. he grabbed a white blouse and red silk panties for jisung. he was gentle while putting them on him, since jisung was very weak and his body was ruined.

when he finished dressing jisung, he carried him back into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. chan cuddled him and caressed his soft skin. 

“you’re such a good boy, i love you so much.” chan said, placing a kiss onto jisung’s lips.

“i love you too.” jisung said with barely any energy. the taste of strawberry still roamed his lips as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
